Sentiment
by le.clarius
Summary: Sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Apa orang-orangnya sudah tak mempedulikannya? Mengapa ia tak bisa mengerti alasan mereka? Dan yang lebih buruk, mereka membenci orang-orang Aussie, teman baiknya. Memorial Bom Bali I. Please RnR!


**SENTIMENT**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

Warning: OC Male!Indonesia, OOC maybe, no pairing but hints on AussieNesia and NethereNesia

* * *

12-09-02

BOOM!

Sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Air mata terbentuk di sudut-sudut mata hitamnya. Seorang pemuda mengerang keras dan terjatuh ke tanah. Tangan kirinya tiba-tiba terluka berat. Darah mengalir keluar dan ia bisa mendengar jeritan orang-orangnya. Mereka menjerit sangat keras, memenuhi kepalanya.

Mengapa? Mengapa jadi begini?

Rambut hitamnya berantakan. Baju khaki yang ia pakai jadi lusuh. Sementara air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata hitamnya. Ia mencoba bangkit. Tapi tubuhnya terasa limbung. Rasa sakit itu merambat dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh lagi. Erangan keras kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya semakin pendek. Ia bisa melihat seseorang mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang akibat rasa sakit yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"…Nesia!" teriak seseorang. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara seorang pemuda, yang sudah lama jadi temannya. Tetapi begitu suara itu mencapai telinganya, ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Hitam memenuhi penglihatannya.

* * *

Indonesia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dengan segera cahaya terang memenuhi penglihatannya. Dilihatnya sekitar ruangan itu. Tirai putih, dinding putih, dan bau khas antiseptik. Ia ada di rumah sakit. Pemuda itu merasakan tangan kirinya masih sakit. Ia meringis sedikit.

"Kau sudah sadar, Nesia?" tanya seseorang. "Untunglah. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Indonesia menengok ke arah sampingnya. Di sana duduk seorang pemuda lain, tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah. Indonesia balas tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aussie, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ada ledakan," Australia memulai. Indonesia mulai ingat mendengar suara keras malam itu. "Kau tiba-tiba lari ke jalan. Begitu kau melihat api, tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dan mengerang keras. Lalu kau tak sadarkan diri."

Indonesia mengangguk lemah. Rasa sakit itu begitu menguasai dirinya. Ia hampir tak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat itu sampai hitam benar-benar menguasai pikirannya. Yang ia tahu ada yang sudah menyerang Bali.

"Jadi aku membawamu kemari," lanjut Australia.

"Terima kasih," ujar Indonesia mengernyit. Ia melihat tangan temannya itu juga diperban. "Tapi kau juga terluka."

Australia tersenyum kecil. "Memang banyak orangku yang jadi meninggal karena ledakan itu. Tapi aku tak apa-apa. Kau harus lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Lukamu lebih parah, Nesia."

Indonesia menghela nafas. Teman dan sekaligus tetangganya itu selalu baik padanya. Tak pernah ragu untuk membantunya. Tetapi tak jarang pula mereka beradu mulut.

"Katakan padaku," Indonesia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kali ini juga orang-orangku yang melakukannya?"

Australia terdiam. Ia menunduk. Ia ingat sebelumnya hal yang sama pernah terjadi pada Indonesia. Tak cuma sekali, tetapi beberapa kali. Sebuah ironi untuk temannya itu, karena teroris yang membuatnya tersiksa, adalah orang-orangnya sendiri. Ia merasa tak enak membicarakan hal itu di saat seperti ini. Tetapi salah juga kalau ia tak memberi tahu Indonesia.

Ia mendengar Indonesia menghela nafas. Australia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat senyum pahit di bibir pemuda yang terbaring itu.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, ya?" Indonesia tertawa pahit. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal, karena ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan nation lain malam itu.

"Nesia…"

Indonesia masih tersenyum pahit. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia bisa merasakan orang-orangnya menangis. Kesedihan itu turut memenuhi dirinya. Australia menatap temannya. Indonesia tak pernah sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini mungkin yang terparah baginya. Tiga ledakan di Bali dan satu di Manado dalam satu malam membuatnya terluka cukup berat.

Apa orang-orang itu tak bisa melihat Indonesia menderita? Apa mereka tak pernah tahu rasa sakitnya? Apa mereka begitu membenci negaranya sendiri sampai tega melakukan hal ini? Australia tahu dirinya tak akan pernah mengerti, karena ia bukan Indonesia.

"Aussie, apa…" ujar Indonesia tiba-tiba. "Apa aku nation yang buruk? Apa aku tak mengurusi orang-orangku dengan baik?"

Australia mengernyit. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Nesia?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya ini salahku sampai semua ini terjadi. Bahkan sampai kau juga harus terluka," balas Indonesia. "Aku merasa orang-orangku mulai tak peduli lagi padaku… Dan yang terburuk, mereka membenci orang-orangmu. Entah mengapa, aku tak mengerti."

Australia tersentuh mendengar hal itu. "Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu, Nesia. Kau nation yang baik. Kau selalu berusaha keras. Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Nesia," ucap Australia. "Ini buka salahmu. Ini salah para teroris itu. Mereka yang membenci orang-orangku. Bukan kau, Nesia."

Indonesia terdiam. Ia ingin membalas kalau teroris itu orang-orangnya. Tapi ia bisa membayangkan jawaban Australia selanjutnya, dan mereka berakhir dengan adu mulut. Sesuatu yang sudah biasa di antara mereka, terutama sejak kejadian Timor Leste. Tetapi ia sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan tetangganya itu.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Derap langkah berat menggema dalam ruangan itu. Seorang berbadan tegap dengan wajah dingin berdiri di samping Indonesia dan memandanginya cermat. Indonesia hanya merengut melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di-, eeh?"

"Indië!" teriak Netherlands. Tiba-tiba saja Indonesia sudah berada di pelukannya. Pemuda itu terperangah saat tangan kuat menahan di tubuhnya. Wajah Netherlands yang dingin terlihat melunak.

"Netherlands, lepaskan aku! Dan berhenti memanggilku Netherlandsch-Indië. Aku bukan kolonimu lagi!" seru Indonesia sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan mantan penjajahnya. "Netherlands!"

"Untunglah kau tak apa-apa." Netherlands melepaskan pemuda itu.

"Yaa! Indonesia, bagaimana kabarmu?" seru seorang lagi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Suara itu, yang terlalu berisik untuk ukuran pengunjung rumah sakit.

"Yah, begitulah, Amerika. Kau bisa lihat sendiri," balas Indonesia.

"Amerika, jangan ganggu dia, you git! Dia masih lemah," ujar England yang mengikuti Amerika dari belakang. "Tapi syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, Indonesia."

"Ya, benar! Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir, karena hero ada di sini! Aku akan membantumu," seru Amerika sambil berpose a la hero. "Kau juga akan membantu 'kan, old man?"

"Urgh. Bloody hell! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" ujar England. Ia menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja."

"Dan Nesia, maaf sebelumnya. Tetapi untuk sementara aku harus melarang orang-orangku datang ke negaramu." Amerika menundukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya orang-orangmu tidak menyukai orang-orangku. Australia juga melakukannya, 'kan? Apa dia tak mengatakannya padamu?"

Indonesia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memandang ke arah tetangganya untuk memastikan hal itu. Australia menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan itu.

"Apa itu benar, Aussie?" tanya Indonesia.

"Maaf, Nesia. Perintah bosku," ujar Australia pelan.

Indonesia menghela nafas. Sepertinya pariwisatanya tidak akan segera membaik dengan cepat. Tapi ia bisa mengerti. Tentu tak ada nation yang ingin orang-orangnya jadi korban sentimen orang-orang Indonesia. Orang-orang yang bahkan Indonesia sendiri tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Orang-orang radikal, tetapi dengan alasan yang hampir tak masuk akal.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir! Setelah semuanya beres, tentu larangan itu akan segera dihapus. Karena itulah aku, datang untuk membantumu," Amerika tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah itu memang tugas seorang hero?"

* * *

Indonesia tersenyum simpul mengingat memori lamanya itu. Ia menghirup kopi hitamnya sambil duduk di depan televisi yang dibelinya dari Japan dengan harga 'promosi'. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Ia memandang sejenak bekas luka di tangan kirinya. Salah satu bekas luka terbesar yang ia miliki. Di sampingnya ada bekas luka lain yang lebih kecil, yang ia dapatkan saat terjadi hal yang sama di Bali untuk kedua kalinya. Ia juga memiliki bekas-bekas luka yang serupa di sekujur tubuhnya. Selama tahun-tahun itu, sudah banyak yang terjadi padanya.

Tetapi yang ia khawatirkan, adalah hubungannya dengan Australia. Selalu saja di antara mereka berdua. Entah mengapa hampir selalu orang Australia yang jadi targetnya. Itu juga yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua terkadang memburuk. Tetapi begitu masalah selesai, ia akan kembali jadi dirinya yang seperti biasa. Dirinya yang tak pernah ragu untuk membantu Indonesia. Seperti saat tsunami itu juga, Australia juga salah satu yang paling pertama membantunya.

Semua hal seperti itu, terkadang membuatnya berpikir apa ia sudah jadi nation yang cukup baik. Sebuah pertanyaan itu berkembang menjadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang terus berputar di benaknya. Keraguan akan dirinya sendiri terkadang timbul. Tetapi ia berhasil mengatasi keraguan itu. Semua juga berkat teman-temannya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Pariwisatanya juga. Senyum di wajah Indonesia melebar sedikit. Yah, tapi masih ada berbagai masalah dalam negerinya sendiri yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Pikirannya terputus saat ia mendengar pintunya diketuk beberapa kali. Ketukan itu terus terdengar, hampir tanpa jeda.

"Iya! Iya! Aku datang! Berhenti mengetuk seperti itu!" Indonesia merengut, jengkel pada tamunya yang tidak sabaran. Apa ia tak tahu kalau kayu pintunya itu tipis? Indonesia harus memohon-mohon selama dua minggu pada bosnya untuk mendapat rumah kecil ini beserta semua perabotannya.

Indonesia membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Plester di hidung dan dua ahoge mencuat dari rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Sementara seekor koala tidur tenang di pelukannya. Indonesia segera mengenali tamunya.

"Aussie, ada apa kau kemari?" Indonesia bertanya.

"Ahaha! Aku hanya mampir untuk menengokmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Australia.

"Yah, beginilah. Sedikit sakit perut seperti biasanya dan sakit kepala sesekali. E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan!" Indonesia terperangah sejenak saat Australia menyambar tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan bekas luka itu. Ia bisa melihat sedikit senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Aku senang kau sudah lebih baik sekarang," ujar Australia setelah ia melepaskan tangan Indonesia. "Sudah lebih tujuh tahun, ya."

Indonesia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melirik ke arah lain. "Uh, ya. Terima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu. Maaf, aku banyak merepotkanmu. Mungkin terlalu banyak. Apalagi tahun ini." (1)

Australia menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya. "Kau memang membutuhkannya, Nesia. Tak usah dipikirkan."

"Err… Baiklah." Indonesia mengangguk. "Kau mau masuk? Aku punya kopi."

"Ya, tentu saja," balas Australia. "Bukan kopi luwak, 'kan?" (2)

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kopi luwak?" tanya Indonesia.

"Aku hanya tak ingin jatuh sakit. Kau membuat kopi itu dengan cara yang aneh, sih." Australia mengangkat bahunya.

"Ugh! Tapi tentu saja aku yakin kopi itu aman!" balas Indonesia. Ia menghela nafas. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak pernah punya kopi luwak di rumah. Kopi itu…"

"Memangnya kenapa denganmu dan kopi itu?" tanya Australia.

"Terlalu mahal (3)," ujar Indonesia pelan. Pipinya memerah. "Lebih baik aku menjualnya."

Australia tertawa mendengar hal itu. Indonesia hanya merengut.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?"

Australia masih tertawa. Ia merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Indonesia dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah kecil temannya itu. Indonesia tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata itu memang benar. _Good neighbors make good friends._(4)

((owari))

(1) Indonesia merupakan penerima terbesar bantuan Australian Development Assistance tahun 2009-2010 dari pemerintah Australia.

(2) Presiden SBY pernah menghadiahkan kopi Luwak pada PM Australia Kevin Rudd. Di Australia terjadi kehebohan karena kopi itu akibat cara pematangannya yang… tidak biasa.

(3) Kopi Luwak adalah kopi termahal di dunia.

(4) Kalimat ini diambil dari majalah saya, dari Kemitraan Indonesia-Australia.

Referensi Bom Bali I, saya yakin sudah pada tahu. Kalau belum, cek saja di wiki. Malas nulisnya, kepanjangan. *dikeroyok rame-rame*

Rambling gapen

Ah, sebenarnya ini pengen saya publish bulan Oktober, saat tepat delapan tahun. Tetapi setelah saya ramal (?), pasti saya malah akan sibuk ngurusin kuliah awal (calmaba XD). Jadi saya publish sekarang saja. Saya cuma mau mengingatkan 'jangan benci negaranya, tetapi terorisnya'. Sedihnya, banyak negara yang nge-ban kunjungan ke Indonesia. Aah! Tapi untunglah, Nesia-kun sekarang udah baikan.. XD

Review, kumohon?

-gK


End file.
